The Lost Days of Gandalf The Grey
by HannibalSolo
Summary: This story was written and submitted as my final project for my British Literature class. It basically fills in all the gaps of Gandalf's absences with the true adventure Gandalf is on behind the scenes. It has major spoilers, for those who have never read The Hobbit and features the same light and friendly narration of The Hobbit. I hope if anyone reads it that they enjoy it : )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Note: I do not own anything in this whole story but a couple characters and even they were derived from Welsh, Scottish, and Greek mythology and a couple concepts are mine, but otherwise all is the intellectual property of the great J.R.R. Tolkien **____**.**_

It may surprise you to know that there was a great deal more happening in the wide world while Bilbo was busy on his adventure. Though, perhaps, it will not surprise you to know that much of what was happening involved Gandalf the Grey. As you well know, Gandalf has a rather impressive reputation for nosiness and mischief and, more importantly, a lesser known but no less impressive reputation for making the best fireworks of practically anyone in Middle Earth. He was considered quite disreputable and uncouth by many of the Shire folk, but they, being a very forgiving race (and rather fond of animal comforts), celebrated his coming—especially the children—for, when he came he often brought laughter, stories, and his renowned fireworks.

His visit with Bilbo caused quite a stir among Bilbo's neighbors. Considering Gandalf's visit included a company of 13 dwarves, it is no wonder that it should have caused such uproar. With each addition to the party that entered Bilbo's hobbit hole, there were renewed mutterings and whispers of, "This band looks entirely too adventuresome for a respectable hobbit such as Bilbo Baggins," and, "A Baggins sitting down to tea with a wizard known to cause trouble and dwarves? How strange and unseemly!" "What is Bilbo thinking?" However, Gandalf did not know nor care what Bilbo's neighbors were saying about the wizard's being troublesome. No, Gandalf had far greater concerns, chief among them being to find Thorin and Company the just right burglar (though Bilbo did not realize immediately that, that meant him), and, of even greater importance, Gandalf had unfinished business in the easterly South. Do not yet ask what business that was, for that will be attended to in due time.

When the group finally set out (with Bilbo in tow), Gandalf rode along beside them rather merrily. He often pulled out a well-fastened and handsome, wood and ivory pipe and plugged it with Toby leaf, which he then lit with a quiet incantation and a wink for Bilbo, who frowned queerly but not unhappily many times at Gandalf. Bilbo, however strange it seemed to him, enjoyed and was actually much relieved by the liberality and moodiness of the old wizard, whose presence similarly affected the dwarves and whomever Gandalf held as companion on any given adventure. This being the case, the group was rather dismayed when they began laboring through the Lone-lands, as it began to rain, and realized the wizard was nowhere to be found. As it happened (as Gandalf revealed later to Bilbo, Thorin, and Company), he had attempted to scout ahead of the disgruntled band, as he knew the road would only grow more dangerous before they reached Rivendell and the safety of Elrond's home.

Along the rocky path, Gandalf moved gently but deftly atop his magnificent, white steed. The old wizard grumbled at the raindrops, which slapped his great and floppy hat. The grey wanderer muttered under his breath something about "damned rain" and "stiff joints," and he continued like this for a good few hours. He observed and noted all the particularly rough patches and obstacles. Though he traveled for some time and with a fair amount of dexterity, he was still able to see a great deal both ahead and behind him, which may explain a couple of different things. The first of those things being, how Gandalf saw, from nearly a mile and a half away, two tall figures approaching from the direction in which he currently rode.

The elves, for that is what they were, were of Elrond's people and swift in pace and light of foot and soon were upon Gandalf in a whirl of smiles and gay singing. "Greetings, good people! Greetings! Hail you both from Rivendell then?" cried Gandalf in mock surprise while his bushy eyebrows pushed into the shadows of his hat's wide brim. The male and female elves were both very fine and fair, so, that there was little distinguishing between the sexes, and both trilled with such a refined but frivolous melody and harmony, as to incite smiles in all who heard; except, perhaps, dwarves and evil creatures. Though, this is not to say dwarves may be grouped with evil things. Dwarves are just generally proud and taciturn.

Greetings good, grey, Gandalf!

We come from Rivendell;

Saw we you from far off

And thought to wish you well!

We greet you not chiding,

With joy, but dark tidings!

Come down from the mountains,

Some trolls of bad humor

Cause woe to foes and friends;

Least, that 'tis the rumor,

Which gains not by lying,

But by many sightings.

What's more there is unrest

In the winds from Mirkwood

Borne 'bove the mountain crests;

We'd tell more if we could;

We dread the sad sighing

That comes with such tidings!

So, we settle down here;

Speak to us, Mithrandir!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mithrandir, as Gandalf was known to the elven people, smiled kindly and was quite glad to find it had ceased raining, for the moment. "Now, what is this about trolls and unrest in Mirkwood, now so great, that its winds reach over the _Misty Mountains _with their potency? There has been a dark force for many years, hiding within those woods, growing, and you speak of it with such renewed vigor! Most have heard of the Necromancer and know he is of a dreadfully foul stock, no matter what his identity may be, which is a fresh terror in and of itself, I am sure, dear people. Yet, furthermore, how fares Elrond and his people? If their spirits are but half as fair as their faces, they fare well indeed," said the wizard, trying to say all that needed said at once, as the elves were prone to prattle when it was their turn to speak. The two elves laughed joyfully in return, and the male elf stepped forward. If I may note, both elves wore elegant leather armor, which each had engraved, etched, and embossed with symbols unique to their person (symbols, which predated any memory, whether of man, dwarf, or hobbit, except the elves' and the Ainur themselves).

"Mithrandir, we fare well as you can obviously see, as does Elrond, who it may be boasted fares most well of all. Yes, but lately he senses the darkness thickening in Mirkwood's winds, and he is sometimes disturbed, even living within the last Homely House. He would most assuredly wish to speak with you on the matter. As for the trolls, they have been causing much trouble in these parts, scaring away residents and detaining strangers in a most gruesome manner. There have been many reports we have been privy to accounting for their ill deeds, but we have been fortunate to avoid an encounter with the creatures," The elf finished, as Gandalf plucked his beard fiercely.

Quite suddenly, Gandalf felt he was very much needed by Bilbo and his dwarven companions. He felt the night was growing in progression with the needs of his friends, and Mithrandir quickly thanked the elves, begging their pardon, for he had friends, who he felt needed him very badly at the moment. The elves graciously bid him farewell and set out on their way back to Rivendell to tell Elrond of Gandalf's impending arrival with a band of companions. Gandalf looked back to see the light of a distant fire, as it began to resume raining, and cursed Bilbo "for a Took!" and Thorin and Company "for a band of warrior, ninnies!" Then he threw caution to the wind, miraculously guiding his horse at full speed back to the West, from which he had just strenuously made his way, without injuring either himself or his beast, and the grey wanderer made his way to this fire, predicting he would see exactly the sight he found.

Having already read Bilbo's story, as I am assuming you have, you know, of course, that Gandalf saved Bilbo and the dwarves from becoming troll food. After looting the trolls' cave for supplies and weapons, the group made the rest of the trip to Rivendell, where Gandalf, during their stay, met with Elrond of the last Homely House in secret to discuss other matters of import not concerning the quest of Bilbo and the dwarves.

Elrond gazed out over the veranda with a thoughtful yet perturbed expression. Gandalf filled his pipe with a plug of Toby leaf and lit it with a grumpy mumble, making his enchanted smoke rings change shape and color as they floated eerily into the night air, much like vespers of the ethereal. The smoky shapes twisted red, black, green, and burnt orange into shapes of behemoths, Balrogs, and other unnatural horrors, reflecting the shadows chasing Gandalf's thoughts. This all seemed a gloomy scene, until, a sleepy Bilbo tumbled lazily between the wizard and Elrond. "Hallo, Gandalf! Elrond! I dearly hope," Bilbo paused to yawn, "Your evening goes well, at least, half as well as mine. Thank you very much for letting us stay here!" Bilbo smiled with the utmost sincerity and bowed low to Elrond, who chuckled and lifted the hobbit from this position.

"You need not bow before me, dear Bilbo," he said kindly. "My only wish is that all of you enjoy your stay as well as it seems you are at present, and, perhaps, that you should stay longer," he paused and glanced at Gandalf. "But, I think I may have only the first part of that wish."

Gandalf grunted and patted Bilbo on the shoulder, more or less cordially. "Get yourself to bed, you sleepy, little hobbit, before you pass out right here and now!" he ordered affectionately. Bilbo smiled, yawned once more, and stretched, drifting towards his guest chambers. Elrond turned, after watching Bilbo go, and directed his gaze back out to the night sky, perhaps, counting the stars and guessing which among them were already dead. "Old evil stirs, Elrond. The force of this Necromancer fellow is far darker than any of that goblins, wargs, or orcs could conjure, even combined in power. No, something old rises. We of the Istari _know_ it rises and yet do nothing! I, for now, travel with the hobbit and dwarves, until the rest of the council concludes that it might behoove us to address this rising threat," Gandalf ranted and sighed.

Years ago, Gandalf had brought the matter of the Necromancer, whose true identity Gandalf had discovered was none other than Sauron the Great, before the Wise Council, only to be overruled by their leader Saruman the White, to whom the other three wizards deferred, though Radagast the Brown did not so much defer to Saruman's advice as he did not even attend the meeting and his opinion, or rather absence thereof, defaulted automatically to be in support of Saruman's on the matter. The other two wizards of Blue, whose names always eluded Gandalf's memory, while proficient in both skill and person, possessed neither Gandalf's nor Saruman's wisdom and power and fell short in the areas of usefulness and personality compared to Radagast, whose specialized abilities were only out done by his eccentric disposition. Gandalf allowed himself to be amenable to the wisdom of the Order, but he never truly stopped watching and observing the rising evil, which I reiterate, was Sauron, Lord of the Rings, Fallen Apprentice to the mighty Vala Aule, and the darkest force in all Middle Earth since the fall of his master, Morgoth. Gandalf had not deemed it wise to speak of it to Elrond and his people with full disclosure, as of yet, because he still trusted and believed in the wisdom of Saruman the White, by whose instructions, Gandalf did not utter the real name of the Necromancer to another soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elrond looked concerned, as you can imagine, and provided words of praise and comfort to Gandalf, for his braving such powerful evil twice and still remaining levelheaded throughout the ongoing affair. Then Elrond said, "Though I am aware you do not speak the whole truth of the matter," Gandalf chuckled and raised his bushy brows, "I realize you have your reasons, my friend, which I respect. But, know this, as close of friends as we have been, if I am needed I will attempt to assist how I may, but I have my people to think of and must think to assist them above all others should the darkest days come. That being said, I am, otherwise, yours, Mithrandir." With that, Gandalf and his old friend parted to go rest, and not too many days later, the wizard, Bilbo, and the dwarves struck out once more.

Now, from here you remember what happens, as you, I again assume, followed Bilbo for this portion of the journey. There were stone giants, storms, goblins; a spell contrived to rescue the band not a moment too soon, caves and tunnels; a battle of riddles betwixt Bilbo and a sad, hungry creature named Gollum; a magic ring of invisibility that saved Bilbo's life and seemed a blessing; there was even an epic escape for both Bilbo and Gandalf with the dwarves. Then, of course, there were wargs, more goblins, tree climbing, pinecone fireballs, giant Eagles, who saved the group, and honorably carried the group as close as they might to their destination. Oh, dear me, but I do rant! Finally, they reached the abode of one of Gandalf's acquaintances, who was known as Beorn, and who was, so it seemed, a mighty woodsman that had the power to assume the form of a bear. However, there is much speculation as to whether or not Beorn was a man who was sometimes a bear or a bear who was sometimes a man. At any rate, Gandalf cleverly introduced Bilbo and all 13 dwarves, using the very story that brought them there to somewhat trick Beorn into accepting the presence of so many strangers, of whom he was not generally fond, at a single sitting.

It was, indirectly, Beorn, who led Gandalf to an important discovery, though few know it, which kept the great evil of Sauron from winning a war, a war not even begun, that very year. The night Gandalf followed Beorn and his clan of bears to keep an eye on them, he met unintentionally with a being, which very much needed Gandalf and by great luck happened to find him, and, mind you, this meeting was after Gandalf had gone as far as he could follow the bears. This being was indeed a fish, albeit, a large and colorful one, looking very much like a salmon. After returning to where he had been able to cross the Great River before, he was beseeched by this stunning, monstrosity of a fish. From the surface of the water, its fishy mouth opened saying, "Gandalf the Grey? Olorin, is that you?"

Gandalf was taken quite by surprise, but retained wits enough to reply, "Yes, indeed, it is I. May I ask who addresses me with such a despairing and desperate tone?"

"I am the Salmon of Wisdom, hailing from the waters that lie beyond the turbulent Rauros falls. I lead my children over those falls to lay their eggs in Nen Hithoel, where my lady lives and watches them fondly; my lady who gave me language to speak the wisdom beholden in my form. It is my lady, whose plight brings me to beseech you so desperately, Olorin of the Maiar. She lies in torture within the dungeons of Dol Guldur; Sauron, whose evil is known in all parts of the world, hopes to make her his servant. Her name is Mneme; she is the Keeper and Shaper of Memory and Patroness of Persuasion. It is by her will, in accordance with that of the One, the Creator, who made the Ainur, that her memory be erased from the minds of almost all living beings, but I, who embody wisdom and know the wisdom of silence, know of her and am tasked and blessed to be her companion. I do not know, however, how Sauron discovered her then, but I do know that if my lady falls, Sauron's corruption will be night unstoppable in all, except the purest of beings, who will surely turn once Sauron finds his one ring he so anxiously seeks, as he most certainly will with my lady's powers to aid him, or those left will perish under the power of Sauron's forces! I beg you then, Olorin, save my lady, Mneme, Lady of Nen Hithoel and the Great River!" the Salmon of Wisdom cried mournfully.

Gandalf had already planned to visit Radagast the Brown in the South, hoping to gain reconnaissance from the uncanny wizard, who lived closest to Sauron's fortress, and ascertain if Aiwendil, as Radagast was called by some, would petition the Order to waste no more time in planning a strike before Sauron regained full power or power enough to reclaim Mordor (his hellish domain). The tale the great fish told rung true, and the wizard was generally very good at detecting lies, though not as good as he later wished he had been, when the highest of the Istari, Saruman's, true allegiances became known, and his corruption was too far along to reverse. "And you know of me so well, as to trust me with the secret existence of your lady?" asked Gandalf, as a precaution, watching the creature's reaction. The Salmon of Wisdom sighed in resignation.

"I have very little choice, Olorin. I have heard much in Mneme's accounts from the collective memory of all beings, which she holds, about you, the grey wanderer and the kindest of all the Maiar. My own power senses there is great wisdom in you, Olorin. I am too wise for pride, and I implore and beg of you to save the Lady of Nen Hithoel and the Great River," the Salmon of Wisdom finished speaking and waited. Gandalf was plucking his beard with great fervor and solemnly looked at this magnificent fish.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I will, of course, do as you ask, as it might be unwise not to. It happens, I was heading that way already," said Gandalf, clearing his throat.

"Thank you, Olorin. Thank you," said the Salmon of Wisdom graciously, as he slipped beneath the water and swam home to his children.

Then Gandalf made his way back to Beorn's house, and by this time, the sun was rising, and the wizard hurried on. You know already of the remainder of the group's stay in Beorn's hall, which was understandably short. They set out for Mirkwood, where Gandalf meant to part with them and go to Radagast's home to seek the wizard's assistance. Though the wizard had never planned to stay with Bilbo and Thorin and Company for the entire journey, he was sad to part with them now, especially Bilbo, whom he was already very proud of and had even greater hopes for the future growth of, though he often chastised the little hobbit. However, Gandalf's interests in the easterly South, now only more pressing than ever, occupied the chief space of his mind, and Bilbo seemed ripe enough to begin asserting himself among the dwarves, should they do anything foolish again, which seemed inevitable to the crotchety, old wizard. So, after reaching the edge of Mirkwood's beginnings, where the dwarves and Bilbo would enter, the band soon realized with dismay that Gandalf was leaving them there. He gave them the usual gruff parting words and chastised before lovingly saying a true farewell, at last, driving his steed South towards Radagast's home, which was a week's ride away.

There is not much to tell of Gandalf's ride to Radagast's home, except that four days into it, Gandalf was approached by a large moth, which told him that the Wise Council was meeting at Radagast's to deliberate on how best to attack Dol Guldur. Gandalf was, of course, very shocked only to be receiving news of this just then. At any other time, Gandalf would have welcomed such tidings, but considering the current predicament he faced, the timing seemed rather inconvenient. He only hoped there would be a way to rescue Mneme in secret while commencing an attack on the fortress. He urged his steed faster and the great animal huffed in distress, but still managed to keep this new pace. Upon reaching the home of Radagast the Brown, Gandalf was happy to see he had arrived first, for he wished to speak with Radagast before the others arrived. "Radagast! Aiwendil! Are you home?" Gandalf called urgently. The other wizard popped out of the forest on his peculiar, little sled, pulled by myriad native animals and stopped in front of his hut. He looked somewhat bug-eyed and animal-like himself, scurrying about as he did just then.

"Gandalf? I forgot you all were coming here, forcing yourselves upon my animals and me! Hrr. Of course, I am home as you can see, Olorin. Now, why are you here so early? The others are not expected until tomorrow," said Aiwendil testily, quite understandably annoyed with the Order's antics. Gandalf pulled himself to full height, towering over Radagast.

"I was heading here anyway, when I received the message about a meeting. Radagast, I need your help and your confidence," began Gandalf, trusting that Radagast might help if he was intimidated enough and that, if they rescued Mneme, she could wipe Radagast's memory of her should she desire to. With this in mind, Gandalf revealed his problem to Radagast and made Radagast swear to secrecy and swear to support Gandalf's motions in the Order's meeting, in order to ensure that Gandalf had a greater chance of controlling the assault, which would help him in smuggling Mneme out of the line of fire and the eyesight of the Wise Council.

After dealing with that initial issue, Gandalf spent the rest of the evening smoking and swapping stories with Radagast, including many stories about the stirrings of Dol Guldur, among other world events. Next day, the rest of the Order arrived. First, the two wizards of Blue came, who arrived one after the other, a few hours between them. Finally, Saruman the White arrived and the meeting commenced. It is secretly known as the Sauron Problem Meeting now, and it was terrible, as you can imagine; there were tears, sweat, and blood. After two agonizing weeks of debate, which found Gandalf increasingly distressed, to the point where he did not sleep but an hour per night, until, finally, a plan was set, which Gandalf manipulated greatly, though he hated having to do so (his consolation being that it was for a good cause). The plan involved Gandalf and Radagast entering Dol Guldur to cause general mayhem and distraction for Sauron and his minions, while the other three weaved a spell to imprison Sauron, and then a second spell to wither his life force. Saruman, who was obsessed with the gathering of knowledge, had recently discovered both spells in ancient texts within the libraries of Gondor, and these spells would only work before Sauron had regained his full strength.

In this way, Gandalf could enter the fortress and save Mneme in the confusion, while also striking Sauron before it was too late, with the help of Radagast, which was a peasant comfort, but still a comfort. The wizards took one more day to ready themselves, and Gandalf forced himself to sleep. He and Radagast set off for Dol Guldur that next morning, as it was a day's journey into Mirkwood from there, and arrived as it became dark. Happy to have the cloak of night to begin their mission, Gandalf looked at the dark fortress, thinking of the other Istari back at Radagast's home, weaving their spells. He again regretted having to lie to them, but really knew it was for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Black, thick clouds hung around Dol Guldur and the smell of must and sewage emanated from its drains. There was the sound of thunder rumbling, which sounded too much like the growls of wargs to be dismissed too quickly, and Gandalf signaled for Radagast to follow him. He was immensely relieved to find the crazy, old thing was not so flippant under pressure. They put minor glamours over their forms, so, to any ordinary foe's eyes they appeared simply as a slight, anomalous ripple in the peripheral vision. Gandalf hoped this was enough to fool any goblin, warg, orc, or undead guard that might await the two wizards on the outside perimeters of the fortress. They snuck along to the secret entrance Gandalf had used before, hoping it was not discovered since his last visit, but prepared if it was, and reached it unhindered. They found it guarded by two particularly large goblins, almost orcs, and dispatched the two silently with minor spells of sleep. Gandalf did not wish to leave wolves at their backs and killed the two goblins in their sleep with Glamdring, reasoning that they planned to be discovered at some point anyway, better to have two less foes to face. They entered Dol Guldur, feeling an omnipresent pressure of dread and despair encompass them. They were wizards, however, and could bear it better than most.

The secret entrance, now not so secret since Gandalf's two previous escapades, led to the storerooms of the old fortress, and, through the storerooms, it led into the lower levels, where servants' quarters, old training rooms, and the dungeons lay. The problem was in the number of creatures between Gandalf and Radagast's path to Mneme in the dungeons. Some slept, while others kept watch, or ate, or drank, or fought amongst each other. Gandalf and Radgast did not remain secret for too long because the glamours would not hold long against so many wandering eyes, in such close quarters.

There were orcs, though few but still large and terrible, goblins, skeleton soldiers, and even a couple of especially corrupted spiders. Thankfully, there were no wargs, but it was a terrifying struggle all the same. Gandalf and Radagast suffered wounds, but none fatal or grievous, and slew and blasted many foes, leaving some to run away or chase them through Dol Guldur. It was after an hour of bloodletting that the wizards found the dungeons, where they heard many screams of unimaginable pain. There they found a troll, whose allegiance had fallen to Sauron, and who had become Sauron's chief torturer at Dol Guldur, though he was not otherwise useful for anything or particularly intelligent. This battle was even greater than that against the swarm they first met, and Radagast had to fend off the enemies still behind them, while Gandalf valiantly did battle with the monstrous troll, who he finally slew with a wide arced stroke of Glamdring that lodged in the neck of the troll, cleaving half way through. However, the troll's head was so heavy that his decapitation completed itself and was very gruesome. Then Gandalf turned to help Radagast with the other opponents. They killed enough enemies that the waves ceased briefly, and Gandalf took this opportunity to take the dungeon keys from the troll's limp body. He released all the beings trapped in the cells that were still alive or in possession of their own minds, which was not many of them. Finally, he found the Lady of Nen Hithoel's cell and introduced himself, quickly informing her of his intent, and he was glad to find she was very alive and very much the master of her own mind.

Gandalf released her and tasked Radagast with taking her away into the woods and watching over her, as she was very weak and ill in health, before returning to the other task at hand. However, before she would leave, Mneme requested a moment to cast a forgetting spell on the creatures here and Sauron (as this was her area of expertise), which took her at least twenty minutes to work, and then she was haggard. Radagast supported her and fled. Gandalf began working his way to the top levels of the fortress, where he knew Sauron specifically dwelled. He killed a great deal of opponents, though he left some to chase him or run away as before, for he had a greater goal in mind. He planned to see to it that Sauron thought he was attempting a physical assault on the Lord of the Rings, who would probably find this laughable but, nonetheless, distracting, while the Order finished its spells. Yet, as he grew closer to the portion of Dol Guldur, which he knew Sauron's personal chambers occupied, he felt the omnipresent pressure lifting rather than increasing, which distressed the grey wanderer greatly. When, at last, he reached the chambers that should have held Sauron's unfinished form, he found a number of empty rooms that appeared as if they had not been occupied for many centuries. This development filled Gandalf with dread. He could feel that Sauron was no longer here.

After making this discovery, the wizard quickly made for his escape, which took him another hour or two of bloodletting, after which he was exhausted, even being a wizard. He escaped into the forest, barely dodging a volley of arrows shot by a cluster of skeleton archers from the garrisons. Eventually, he found Radagast and Mneme, who had stopped to rest in a clearing. A stag, no doubt sent by Radagast, led him to them. He stopped to rest, not objecting, though wishing to be still farther from the fortress.

The wizards took shifts watching, letting Mneme sleep, and tending to her worst wounds occasionally. In the morning, Radagast burst a gasket asking Mneme all sorts of questions about her value to Sauron the Great and what her powers were. She did not display her distress at this onslaught, but gave very vague answers. Gandalf eventually hustled Radagast ahead of them to "scout," since Radagast knew the forest best. As they traveled, Radagast's animal-led sled and Gandalf's steed, which had apparently hatched a scheme of their own to find their masters and provide transportation, met them midway through their return journey. Gandalf's horse was strong enough to carry both the wizard and the willowy Mneme, whose skin glistened like ice in the sun. She had a tattered, light blue dress on and no shoes. Her eyes were black as night, as was her hair. She truly was alien. They rode along companionably enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gandalf had a thought and, more politely than Radagast, asked Mneme something. "My lady, I wonder…You keep the collective memories of all beings correct?" She assented and queried as to why he asked. "Well, I was wondering, what happened to the Wise Council's spells and Sauron?" She told him that Sauron had retreated before the Order could commence its spells, and that they now waited for Gandalf and Radgast's return nervously. Gandalf considered this for a little while.

Gandalf conversed again with Mneme, when they stopped to rest in another clearing at nightfall. Radagast's home was another day's journey away. The topic of conversation was Radagast the Brown, who chattered obliviously with his woodland creatures. "I thank you for risking your life to save me and stop Sauron. I know not how well my forgetting magic's will work on a being such as Sauron, but I hope they hold, for my power in his hands would be devastating. I now have a question for you, Olorin. What of Radagast? By what the collective's memories involving him say of his character, wisdom dictates I should not allow him to remember me, though he only ever means well. However, Olorin, he is your friend and a great ally, and he helped a great deal in my escape, for which I'm eternally grateful, so, I will defer to your judgment on what course of action I should take," said Mneme. Gandalf laughed with great gusto, lit his pipe, and smiled mischievously.

"My dear lady, I think it wise you work your magic on poor Radagast as soon as possible, before every animal in Mirkwood knows of you. I think, no matter how great a friend or ally he is, Radagast is generally a risk better not taken, unless necessary," the wizard said and laughed some more.

Therefore, Mneme did weave her magic quickly on Radagast, even snatching the memories of Gandalf telling him about her before the meeting. Then she melted into the forest, using instinct to lead her to the Great River where she became one again with her native waters. Radagast turned around to look at Gandalf the next day, as they set out again, and shouted, "Ah, Olorin, how pointless a battle. There was nothing but lackeys left by the time we got through those initial foes. No, Sauron for us, I suppose! Oh, shush, don't speak any such nonsense!" Gandalf had not spoken a word, but there was a particularly chatty hedgehog at the front of the sled's team. Gandalf chuckled and chuckled. They were close to Radagast's home, where the Wise Council was regrouping after the failed attack, when a moth similar to the one that had informed him of the Wise Council's meeting almost three weeks hence approached Gandalf. It spoke to him quietly in its fluttering language, bringing him urgent tidings of Bilbo and the dwarves, which he felt could not wait, upon hearing of them, especially since it would be an excuse not to report to the Order.

"Radagast! Do you think you could handle briefing the rest of the Order about our end of the mission? I have urgent business I must attend to," said Gandalf.

"Ah, of course! Oh, shut up, over there!" cried Aiwendil to Gandalf, then to the snickering animals pulling him along, respectively.

Gandalf parted ways with him swiftly, following back along the edge of Mirkwood for a week, until he reached the pathway where Bilbo and the dwarves had entered the forest. He traveled inside and made his way to the palace of the wood-elves, who were allies, though not as wise or reliable as Elrond's people, and gathered more detailed information of the actions of the dwarves, discovering the Wood-elf King planned to march West if Smaug was defeated, to claim a part of the treasure. The elves did march upon hearing of Smaug's demise, as Bard of Lake-town had, through some power of birthright, defeated the worm, though not without a cost. When they did reach Lake-town, the Wood-elf King had mercy, leaving skilled elves to aid the remaining women and children in rebuilding what had been destroyed. Then he and Bard, with what was left of town's men, which was actually rather plentiful, set off for the Lonely Mountain to see about the great treasure. Gandalf was in tow, quietly brooding behind them, worrying immensely about Bilbo Baggins and what had befallen the hobbit.

As it turned out, Bilbo was fine or, rather, even better than fine. He risked breaking brotherhood with Thorin and Company, though having saved the group several times by this point, by handing the Arkenstone (Thorin's most prized treasure) to Bard and the Wood-elf King to use as a bargaining chip, forcing Thorin to keep the old promises of his ancestors for the return of the Arkenstone, and, therefore, as a preventative measure against any bloodshed. This made the hobbit just as brave and honorable as any warrior or king. Gandalf swelled with pride over the dear fellow.

Once more, reader, you know what events ensued. Thorin's kin arrived just before the goblins and wargs. The Battle of Five Armies happened, and it was horrific. Thorin, Fili, and Kili died honorably. Bilbo was recovered, after being initially misplaced in the aftermath, just in time to say his goodbyes and make amends with Thorin. Gandalf, though exhausted by these adventures and the grief of losing many friends, was overjoyed to find Bilbo and begin the long trek home with the hobbit. They first stayed at Beorn's, where Gandalf partially informed Beorn of the events at Dol Guldur, omitting the portions that were not the wizard's to share. He did the same with Elrond, revealing the Necromancer's identity at last, when they reached the last Homely House.


	7. Chapter 7- Epilogue

Chapter 7- Epilogue

When, finally, Gandalf parted with Bilbo in the Shire, feeling the hobbit to be quite changed, he gave a most playfully affectionate farewell to the fellow and made his way towards more trouble. It is rumored that wizard traveled far and wide and to the darkest places, gathering information on Sauron's movements, risking life and limb again and again to do so. It was not a great deal later when, Sauron declared himself in Mordor, and a certain unlucky hobbit was tasked with the most dangerous quest of all time.

The End


End file.
